


A Dangerous Path

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Genocide Run, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Post-Neutral Route (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground is dark, and full of monsters ready to attack at any moment. In the end, what choice did you have? </p><p>After all, in this world...it's kill or be killed.</p><p>...Or so you thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever Undertale fanfic, so hopefully it goes okay. It is set after a near-pacifist run [SPOILER ALERT] where only Asgore dies. In this story, the reader is not Frisk, but another human after them who has fallen into the underground.

It's dark. Eerily quiet. Untrustworthy.

You slowly get to your feet, a little disorientated by your fall. Luckily, it looks like your plummet was softened by a bed of yellow flowers. You don't like them. They're too bright. Too happy for a place like this.

You've heard stories about the Underground. You had heard it was full of monsters who resented humans for sealing them all underground. You know immediately that the residents of this place will be hostile - and you are prepared. You feel the side of your belt, a small wave of relief washing over you as your fist closes around the cool, metallic sheath of your dagger. You will not hesitate to cut down any monster who gets in your way.

You lean your weight against the wall as you get your bearings, realising you are at the start of a corridor. You know whatever waits for you beyond here will be dangerous, but you have no choice if you want to get home. Not that you really care. You just don't want to spend the rest of your life in a wasteland inhabited by monsters that could emerge any second, and snatch away your soul in an instant. If you still had one. The kids in your village didn't seem to think so. They called you 'a demon in the form of a child'. But it isn't your fault that those kids got what was coming to them - no, that's just karma. Not that it matters now.

After a moment of recuperation, you fully regain your senses and begin to walk forward. Your eyes flicker furtively from left to right, surveying the area carefully for any signs of life that need to be eliminated. You can't risk them sneaking up on you. You continue on until you come into a larger room, with a large patch of those yellow flowers you dislike so much in the centre. However, among the patch, right in the middle, is a flower much taller than the rest. It's strange, but from this angle, it even looks...alive?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" 

Life form detected. You start forward menacingly, until you are within a few metres of 'Flowey', before pausing to assess the threat. The flower looks almost put off by your actions, as if it is distracted by your presence. Nevertheless, it continues with its speech.  
"That's quite a fall that you just took - I hope you're alright!"

It's being...friendly? Suspicions immediately form in your mind - there's no way this flower's friendly intentions are genuine. They told you. On the surface. Monsters are evil. No exceptions. You shift, uneasy, your hand resting upon the hilt of your dagger. 

"You must be so frightened, down here, all alone...but have no fear, your new best friend Flowey is here to help! Come a step closer, and I'll show you how things work down here in the Underground!"  
You don't budge.  
"Come on now...You don't trust me? I'm a flower, how much harm can I do? I just want to help you get home! That is what you want, isn't it?"  
You huff quietly, and, still uncertain, you step forward.

Immediately, you feel a strange, tugging sensation in your chest, and suddenly your soul is separate from your body. The feeling is peculiar, and not in a good way. Your physical form, although still there, is no longer visible nor touchable. Your soul is now you, and you are it.  
"This is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Right now it's weak...but it can grow stronger, with LV. What's LV, you ask? Why, LOVE, of course!"

This flower is much too gleeful, you think to yourself. It definitely cannot be trusted.  
"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'!"  
Lie. Definite lie. This flower is not safe. It must be eliminated.  
"Here, try and catch some!" 

The strange bullet-like 'friendliness pellets' fly towards your soul, and you veer quickly to the right in order to dodge. You're not quite sure how you're controlling your soul, but it seems to move just from pure willpower.  
"Hey, uh, you missed. Let's try that again, shall we?"  
The pellets come at you again, in the same formation as previously. Once again you move out of the way, this time opting for the left. Flowey seems to be losing his composure now. 

"Are you brain-dead or something? Run. Into. The. Bulle- I mean, friendliness pellets!"  
They're heading towards you again, a little faster this time, but by this point you are more than used to this attacks. You almost effortlessly dodge, knowing this time that Flowey's intentions are hostile.  
Suddenly, his facial expression contorts into a frightening, almost distorted form as his tone turns dangerous and accusatory.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?! YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER..." 

This is code red. It will be over for you soon, if you don't take action. In your moment of desperation, two shimmering boxes appear in front of you - the one on the right reads 'MERCY', and the one on the left reads 'FIGHT'. 

Even an idiot would know which one to choose here.

You slam your sort-of metaphysical, sort-of imaginary hand into the FIGHT button, and as if conditioned by an outward force, you swing your dagger at Flowey. However, before the dagger can connect with his form, he disappears into the ground.

That's it, you think to yourself, I'm definitely never trusting anyone down here ever again...


End file.
